When the Tides Are Turning
by Ozmium
Summary: When House suddenly finds out that he has a daughter, what will happen? Will he stay the same old snarky doctor, or will she change his life? Rated T, for now, may change later on


Okay guys, this is my first story, so please go easy on me (kidding, say when something is grammatically wrong) I am a native speaker, so any mistakes can be possible. With that, I say, enjoy!

Title: When the Tides Are Turning

Author: Ozmium

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own House or its characters, I do however, own Evony Harrison, and her (right now not yet named) mother. Oh, and I own Dr. Johnson, if that guy is not running around the House series…

Warning: erm, not that I can think of now… Oh yea, my bad grammar, and the fact that I totally know NOTHING about medical stuff (I haven't had Biology in 2, maybe 3 years…). The OOC-ness of the characters (especially House, but in have portrayed him in a way that makes him a bit OOC in this story, and I'm just pulling their strings to see what could happen). Don't forget the cursing words! They are in here as well!

Prologue

A girl, no older than sixteen, was sitting in a wheelchair waiting for the doctor's analysis on her knee. She sighed, trying to hold back tears. She started looking around, noticing that she was the only patient in the entire lobby. All the doctors turning worried eyes on her, as if she needed help every goddamn second! God, she hated being treated like a little girl, and yet, there wasn't much that she could do. If the stupid driver hadn't been drinking then sh-

"Good morning Miss Harrison. I do hope that you feel much better than yesterday?" Ah, the doctor was back.

"'Tis not a good morning, an' how can anyone NOT feel better than I would've yesterday?" At last, the girl looked up, and the doctor stared into her deep empty eyes, holding no emotion at all. He shuddered at the thought of what this poor girl must have gone through.

"I understand, Miss Harrison, but-"

"Don't call me by that name, 'tis not mine, but 'twas my mother's." Now anger poured into her eyes as she hissed it out word for word. Her eyes, shifting from the doctor to the slowly filling room, turned a dark blue, noticing the other doctors rushing towards the patients who'd just entered, hoping not to stare into her gazing eyes and see what had happened to her.

"Again, I understand, Miss Ha-" she gave him a pointed look, "erm, Miss, but I was inquiring to your health, if it has improved since yesterday. Of course, I know that the accident is still bothering you, but you have to understand that it was more than a month ago, and your biological father has been informed of your condition and of your mother's…" The doctor stopped talking, seeing her shaking. What he did not know, was that she was shaking from anger, anger that if her real father knew about all this, that he didn't even take some of his time to at least see her, and to make arrangements for her mother's funeral! She violently shook her head, making her strawberry golden hair dance in the upcoming sunlight.

"Why didn't he come t' see me if he knew about what had happened t' me! I would've gone straight away, if I knew that I had a child!" Her words, sounding clearer and clearer as she spoke up, echoed through the lobby, making the patients and doctors alike turn their heads towards the commotion.

"How about we take our conversation somewhere a bit more… erm… private?" You could notice that the doctor was nervous, glancing towards the entrance every few seconds, as if waiting for someone. "I would most certainly think that taking this conversation somewhere private would be a lot better for both us as well as the persons here in the lobby…" He started to nod his head, seemingly accepting with himself. If anyone needed therapy, he would be the best candidate. The girl could only sigh, trying to hold in her anger, and reluctantly, she complied to his request. But before he was able to push her towards the elevator, the entrance doors opened, letting in a man with salt-and-pepper coloured hair and strikingly blue eyes, wearing a band shirt of The Rolling Stones and a blue pair of jeans. You could see that he was crippled, because he was walking with a cane. In his hand, he was holding a letter, and he was looking around furiously until his eyes spotted the doctor near the girl. He began walking, or as close to walking as he could do, towards the doctor, who noticed the man advancing, and let out a yelp of surprise. Trying to find a way out, he was to late when the crippled guy stood right in front of him, a murderous look on his face. "Oh, hello Dr. House! It's so nice to meet you-"

"Cut the crap Johnson! Why did I get a letter from you yesterday, stating that I have a daughter! What kind of sick joke is this?" House yelled as he was waving the letter in, apparently, Dr. Johnson's face.

"Well sir, it's not a joke…" He whispered, glancing at the girl, while trying to calm down Dr. House.

"I don't care what it is or what it is not, I want answers! Why did you send me this letter, Johnson? And why now?" House was beyond furious, and the girl noticed that he was about to lose his temper, and probably his job, reached out and touched his arm. His eyes widened and turned to hers.

"Look Dr. House, Dr. Johnson and I have an appointment concerning me knee. I'd be very happy if I could talk t' me doctor and know if the damn thing has t' be removed 'r not-"

"Does it look like I care whatever happens to you, girl?"

"Never said that you did sir, and me name's not girl, 'tis Evony. Evony Harrison." As soon as she told House her name, disbelief entered his eyes.

"Wait, Evony Harrison, child of M-" House started, but was interrupted by Evony.

"Yea, daughter of Miss Evony. Got a problem with that?" She stared into his electric blue eyes, while he was looking at her sea blue eyes which were holding anger, patience and grief.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. After all, Dr. Johnson is in line to get a promotion, if he does the entire procedure correct… who knows." House said, threatening Johnson to do this procedure perfect, or Johnson would probably be facing the streets very soon.

"Erm yes, c-come this w-way pl-pl-please." Johnson was stuttering and wiping sweat off his brow, nervously looking at the elevator doors, willing them to open. Fortunately, the doors complied to his silent request and they opened, letting the two doctors and the patient in its cubicle space.

~*House M.D.*~

"Well, Miss, as you can see, these photos were made minutes after you were brought here. Your patella was broken, which had to be very painful, and two bone fragments started 'floating around' in your knee. One bone fragment punctured right through your lateral collateral ligament, which is why it was so painful to move your knee or leg. The other bone fragment ended up in your cartilage between your femur and your tibia, which got infected. That was the cause of the swollen knee. During the operation we were able to successfully remove both bone fragments, and we were able to mend your patella. Furthermore, we slinked down the fluid in your knee caused by the infected cartilage and, looking at the x-ray photo made yesterday," He placed the x-ray on the light screen, "Your knee seems to be healing just fine. Although you have to take a lot of physiotherapy to be able to walk properly, you will see little to no scarring of the entire procedure. As for the physiotherapy, I know just the clinic in Germany; I have heard that they are experts on the physiotherapy concerning your legs…" While Dr. Johnson was babbling on about a clinic in Germany, Evony zoned out a long time ago. She was staring outside, wondering why this Dr. House wanted to come.

When she turned her head to look at him, she caught him looking at her as if she was a puzzle which had yet to be solved. She could see a twinkling of light every time she thought he had found an answer, only to see his eyes turn a darker shade of blue when that possible answer brought more questions. When he noticed that he was being watched, he looked in her eyes, and saw fascination reflected in them.

"What?" He sneered. "Haven't you got anything else to do exc-"

"How'd you know me mother, Dr. House?" Evony asked, catching him off guard. When he looked into her eyes again, he has been doing that a lot the last few hours, he saw curiosity.

"A seminar, 17 years ago. I was a rookie doctor, and your mother was there for the shooting of a commercial. We were staying in the same hotel, and bumped into each other in the elevator. Why do you want to know?" Evony started, shocked that she got an answer from Dr. House. She blushed, and mumbled something akin to 'just wanted t' know'. Dr. Johnson seemed to notice that all the attention was diverted from him, and he cleared his throat, trying to be the centre of attention again.

The rest of the meeting was a boring discussion between the two doctors about what kind of physiotherapy would be best for Evony. When the discussion had risen in volume, both the males were standing on their feet, or in House's case, on his feet and cane. The silence was so thick it could be cut after Dr. Johnson made a comment about House: "You know, this physiotherapy could be something for you. At least you can find a decent woman to live the rest of your life with instead of flirting with your employees, dating ex-girlfriends or calling your regular hookers!"

House was silent. Not silent in a peaceful way, but silent in a I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-a-few-minutes-if-you-don't-leave way. He diverted his eyes towards the ground, softly thumping his cane on the ground, almost hypnotic. Lifting one inch, THUMP. Again lifting, THUMP. When he raised his eyes again to look at Dr. Johnson, the doctor had to take a step back, shuddering with the intense cold the eyes held towards him.

"I don't care about the comment of the employees, or the hookers, OR the ex-girlfriend. But you have no right to yell my medical history, which is strictly fucking PERSONAL, throughout the entire hospital, or to say it in front of my daughter!" When he realized what he had said, his eyes widened and turned towards Evony, who was shocked. Her dad was here, he knew she was his daughter, and he still didn't do anything? She bit her lower lip, tears threatening to leak out of her now navy blue eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, to no avail.

"Am I 'xcused t' leave?" she whispered, and without waiting for an answer, she rolled out of Dr. Johnson's office, and towards the elevator, where she took a ride down, she had no idea where to go. When she stopped, she witnessed the beauty of an empty hospital garden. All the flowers, with their bright colours, waved gently in the wind to her, beckoning her to advance her more, taking her towards the middle of the garden. All she needed was peace, a calm you could not find somewhere else. Here is where she finally closed her eyes, exhausted from last month.

~*House M.D.*~

A/N: Sooo, this is my first chapter of When the Tides Are Turning! How did you guys like it? I work on reviews and the like, and please, give me hints and/or tips on how to do it better! I'm very insecure when it comes to my grammar, ask anyone I know, I'm a total Nervenbundel (that's German) when it comes to writing an essay, even though I always get above an 8, it still makes me feel insecure…

Cookies for those who review, and I may throw in a quest, seeing as I'm gonna add a white German Sheppard into the mix! The game is: who can make up the best doggie male or female name?

Ciao,

~Ozmium~


End file.
